Marriage!
by inigoluvr69
Summary: When the kingdom of Inazuma starts to go bankrupt, an arranged marriage is organized between the kingdoms prince, Kirino Ranmaru and the prince of a rich neighbouring kingdom, Shindou Takuto. Upset with being forced to marry someone they don't even know the name of, both princes run away from home to avoid it, but what will happen when the two meet while on the run? -AU Rantaku-
1. Chapter 1

**Second new Rantaku fic today! (I'm gonna see how many I can get up by midnight) I hope you're all enjoying Rantaku day~  
****I have a lot fo rantaku fic plots I want to start on, and I wrote like 3 paragraphs for another one, but this is the only one that I wrote enough to publish...**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door to a large bedroom, echoing through the room.

The sound had surprised the sleeping boy inside, causing him to fall off his bed. The door opened slightly to a maid holding a tray of food.  
She ran over the boy on the floor and put the tray on the bed, helping him up,  
"Prince Kirino, I'm so sorry to have woke you up!"  
Kirino stretched, rubbing his head, "No, no, it's fine. I've been up for hours!" After saying that, he started to fall asleep standing up.  
"Prince Kirino?" The maid said with a sigh and Kirino jerked awake again, "I brought your breakfast! It's not much though…" She said with a small frown  
Kirino sat on the bed and looked at the tray. All it had was an egg and a roll of bread. He was used to it though. Despite being a prince, Kirino didn't get any gourmet breakfasts while everyone did all his work for him. Unfortunately for him, his kingdom was going bankrupt after the gold mines went dry.  
Even the royal family was poor at this point, so even though he was a prince, Kirino still had to do chores, since they couldn't afford to hire a full staff.  
The maid bowed to Kirino and headed to the door, "Enjoy your breakfast, Prince Kirino. The queen has also notified me that she'd like to have a talk with you later." Kirino nodded, digging into his small breakfast.

About an hour later, after Kirino had washed the dishes and swept his bedroom floor, he was just relaxing on his bed when he heard someone knock on the door.  
"Come in!" He called over.  
Kirino's mother, the queen stepped in and walked to Kirino's bed,  
"Makura told you this morning that I wanted to talk to you, right?"  
Kirino nodded, remembering the maid this morning and his mother continued, "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the economical state of our kingdom. We don't have much money left. But, there's still hope." Kirino looked up to his mother, eagerly waiting for her to continue. She knew a way to save their kingdom!  
"You see, I've managed to organize an alliance between us the neighbouring kingdom, who you know is very rich, but it involves you…" She paused, "You see, to make the alliance official, you have to marry the prince of the Raimon kingdom."  
If Kirino was drinking something, he would have spit it out, "WHAT!?" He exclaimed, standing up abruptly, "There has to be some other way! I'm not going to just marry some stranger!"  
"Ranmaru," His mother scolded, "I need you to understand that this is for the good of the kingdom!"  
Kirino didn't respond. He simply faced away from his mother with his arms crossed. The Queen sighed and walked to the door, "I'll leave you to think about it. But with this decision, you don't have a choice."

* * *

-In the Raimon Palace-

* * *

Prince Shindou Takuto was lazily lounging on his bed in the late afternoon sun that streamed in through the large windows.  
It had been a good day for him so far, He woke up, took a long bath before eating his breakfast and then read a book out in the palace's extensive gardens before coming inside for a nap.  
Shindou sat up when he heard a knock at the door, "What is it?"  
One of the castle workers poked his head in, "Prince Shindou, the Queen wants to see you in the library." Was all he said before scurrying off, back to work.  
Shindou sighed, _well, there go my plans for a nice nap! _He thought, leaving his room and walking down the hall to the library.  
The large library doors slowly creaked open as Shindou pushed them aside, entering the large book-filled room. His mother—the queen, was sitting at a desk on the far side staring out the window. When she heard the door opening, she turned to smile at her son,  
"Good, you came!" She gestured for Shindou to come closer and the young prince sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk.  
"I'm sure you're aware that the neighboring Kingdom is going bankrupt." The queen said. Shindou nodded,  
"Yeah, I heard some of the maids talking about it."  
Shindou's mother continued, "I've accepted their request for an alliance, but the only thing is that something has to be done to seal the deal, and it involves you." She paused, making sure Shindou was paying attention, "You have to marry their prince."  
Shindou's eyes widened and he slammed his hands on the table,  
"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, "But-"  
The queen cut him off, "I'm sorry Takuto, but what's done is done. I've already signed and mailed off the papers to them anyways, there's not going back. You don't have much of a choice at this point."  
The queen didn't even try to stop her son as he angrily stormed out of the room.

* * *

-Back to Kirino-

* * *

It was the middle of the night, but Kirino was wide awake. He was cramming stuff into a simple brown bag, "You just try and tell me I don't have a choice, I'll show you…" He muttered angrily to himself.  
Kirino slug his bag over his shoulder and walked to his bedroom door, sneaking down the halls and out the servant's exit of the palace.  
He was so angry. He felt like his mother was only using him as a tool to become rich. In his anger, Kirino wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, he was just walking out of town.  
He eventually made it into the forest, but blinded by anger, he walked into the woods, even though he'd never been inside the woods once in his entire life.

At the same time, at the other side of the forest, Prince Takuto was also walking through the trees. He held a blue cloth bag and had a somewhat scary scowl on his face.

Kirino found himself in a clearing by the river, and collapsed against a tree. He felt like he'd been walking for hours, even though it had only been about 20 minutes. He couldn't bring himself to stand up again so he just sat there and eventually fell asleep.

Shindou walked through the forests. His feet hurt, but he wasn't going to stop. He wanted to get away from his kingdom, get anywhere other than there. He refused to marry some stranger because of some alliance. How would it benefit his kingdom anyways? It wouldn't! The kingdom of Raimon would just lose money!

The sun was rising and Shindou was about to pass out. He walked into a clearing when he spotted another boy sleeping at the other side.  
He had pink hair tied into pigtails and beside him was a brown bag with a beige rope tying it closed.  
Shindou wanted to find another place to sleep, since he _really _didn't want to be around people right now, but he was _exhausted_, he couldn't possibly take another step!  
Shindou sighed, eventually falling asleep against a tree opposite to the pink haired boy.

* * *

**So how was it? What do y'all think of the idea? Hope you're liking it so far and don't forget to leave a reveiw on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Kirino woke up in the late afternoon, he was surprised at seeing another boy sleeping nearby, and decided it'd be best to leave the area as soon as possible, so he picked up his bag and walked off into the woods. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or where he was going to go, but he just wanted it to be anywhere but home. He walked along the river, munching on some cheap bread he threw in his bag before he left.

Shindou had just woken up to see that the pink haired boy was gone. He immediately checked to make sure nothing was stolen from his bag, which was thankfully left untouched. He stood up, only realising the mistake he made after he did it, as he had just stepped in a puddle of mud. Shindou frowned; these next few days were going to be rough. He walked in any random direction, eventually ending up at the river. He glanced down into the river, where the water flowed quickly at a fast pace, crashing against the rocks around the edges. He definitely did _not_ want to get to close to that. Shindou separated himself from the river, but kept sliding and falling on the mud due to a recent rainfall just the day before, and the ground wasn't dry yet. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes as he slipped and fell face-first into the mud. He stood up with a grunt and started walking, but he wasn't paying close attention to where.  
His eyes widened in alarm when the ground underneath his feet disappeared and he realised that he had accidently walked over the edge where the river was.  
He braced himself for the cold water below, but instead he felt someone tightly grab his hand and pull him up.  
"Are you okay!?" his rescuer asked. It was the pink haired boy from before.  
"Uh…yeah." Shindou said, looking around for his bag before realising it had fallen into the river.  
The pinked haired boy stood up and reached out his hand, "I'm Kirino Ranmaru, you are?"  
"Shindou Takuto." He replied, shaking Kirino's hand with his own mud covered ones.  
Kirino shook off the mud and gestured for Shindou to follow him, "Come on, I think the water's less violent downstream, y'know, clean off all that mud."  
Shindou noticed Kirino's bag, which was probably filled with supplies, and decided it was a good idea to stay with him for now, following him down the river.

Luckily, Kirino was right. The river calmed down about a 15 minute walk away. Shindou took his shirt off, cleaning off the mud and hanging it from a tree branch to dry while he cleaned the mud off the rest f his body.  
In the meantime, Shindou had agreed to camp with Kirino that night, so he was getting a camp ready.  
Shindou gave a small frown, Kirino seemed so nice. It almost made him feel bad for what he was going to do later. He lost all his supplies, and he wasn't going to risk staying with someone. What if they recognised him as the prince? So Shindou decided to take Kirino's supplies during the night and run.

Finally the time came. Shindou opened one eye to make sure Kirino was asleep, which he was. The pink haired boy was fast asleep with his bag resting beside him.  
Shindou stood up slowly walking towards Kirino when he heard a growling from the bushes nearby. Shindou let out a piercing scream as a wild dog suddenly jumped out at him!  
The scream woke up Kirino, who quickly realised what was going on. He grabbed Shindou's hand and started to run from the pack of wild dogs that had started chasing them.  
"Shindou, do you know how to climb trees?" Kirino asked, seeing that Shindou was already running out of stamina despite the fact that they hadn't been running for that long,  
"Uh, kinda." Shindou replied.  
"Good enough." Kirino muttered, suddenly stopping beside a large tree. He suddenly pushed Shindou up,  
"Grab a branch! Pull yourself up!"  
Shindou, afraid of what might happen quickly did as told and climbed onto a branch. Kirino slowly followed, climbing the tree on his own. He looked down, only to their pursuers circling the tree. He frowned,  
"Looks like we're going to be stuck up here for a while." Kirino sighed.

* * *

**I know it was really short and left off at a not so good part, but I'll probably have the next chapter out later today since it's 1 am so yeah I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to update soon and why don't you drop a review on the way out because it makes me happy**


	3. Chapter 3

The barks and howls of the wild dogs continued for most of the night. It finally quieted down hours later when the moon was high in the sky and about 5 of the wild dogs had fallen asleep at the foot of the tree.  
Shindou sat with his knees against his chest, leaning on the tree trunk. How did he manage to get himself stuck in this position anyways? He looked to Kirino, who had fallen asleep on a nearby branch. Not wanting to blame himself, Shindou immediately placed the blame on Kirino. That's right, it was Kirino's fault. He didn't know how exactly, but he knew it was _definitely_ Kirino's fault.

Shindou got a thought in his head. If he pushed Kirino down, the dogs would be focused on him and he could escape… Shindou shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He could be a bit mean at times, but he wouldn't resort to possibly killing someone else for his own gain.  
Shindou was pulled from his thoughts when a cold raindrop landed on his cheek, soon followed by many more and within a few moments a heavy rainfall had begun. The rain had woken Kirino up, who let out a low groan when he realised it was raining. Shindou simply took off the jacket he was wearing and held it above his head while Kirino sat across from him, shivering in the rain.  
Kirino let out a yelp when thunder boomed and a lightning strike illuminated the area. Kirino was now shaking not because of the cold, but of fear. Kirino repeated this action when thunder clapped above them once again, soon followed by a bright strike of lighting.  
"Kirino," Shindou called over, causing Kirino to look up at him, "Are you afraid of thunder storms?"  
Kirino gave a light nod and another yelp when more lighting lit up his scared face, "V-very…"  
Shindou sighed, moving over on his branch to make some room for Kirino, "Come here." Kirino gladly obliged and moved so he was sitting beside Shindou. Shindou held his jacket above the two of them and Kirino leaned on his shoulder, trying to get himself as much under the cover of the jacket as possible. At one point during the night Kirino grabbed on to Shindou's arm, tightening his hold on it whenever another lightning strike came down.

"So, uh, how'd you end up out here?" Kirino asked, finally breaking the silence and obviously trying to distract himself.  
"How'd _you_ end up out here?" Was Shindou's reply. He wasn't going to give just anyone out here information about himself.  
"I asked you first." Kirino said.  
"I'm not telling you unless you tell me first." Shindou insisted.  
Kirino sighed, "I-I ran away from home to avoid an arranged marriage." Kirino finally admit.  
Shindou looked to Kirino in surprise, "Really!? Me to."  
Kirino turned his head to look back at Shindou, "Then you know what it's like, eh? I never even met the guy, I don't know his name and they expect me to get married to him!"  
Shindou nodded, "It definitely wasn't how I expected to get married – to a complete stranger. I might not be so opposed to it if I had met him beforehand."  
"Honestly," Kirino started, "I hate him. I don't even know who he is and I hate him. I don't mean to hate him, but every time I think of what might have happened if I didn't run away, I just feel so much rage. It's like I'm accidently hating him."  
Kirino described how Shindou felt about his arranged fiancé perfectly. Maybe he had more in common with this Kirino kid then he originally thought."  
"So, where are you from?" Shindou questioned.  
"Just a nearby kingdom." Kirino said, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Shindou decided it would be best not to keep asking.  
The awkward silence from earlier had returned for another round. The two boys sat silently in the tree, neither of them making a sound aside from Kirino's startled yelps whenever a strike of lightning came down.  
Every once in a while one of them would strike up a conversation, but it wasn't a long time until they returned to their silence. Shindou learned a lot about Kirino that night. He learned that Kirino's family didn't have much money. He found out that Kirino had some camping skills and could survive in the forest for a while. Maybe Kirino wasn't so bad after all.  
Shindou started to doze off around dawn. Kirino had already fallen asleep long before leaning on Shindou, hugging his arm.  
Shindou was woken up around the middle of the afternoon by the sound one of the wild dogs beneath them made when it was shot by an arrow.  
"Who…?" Shindou muttered to himself, looking down to the ground. As he did, a man stepped into view, looking up at him.

* * *

**O man I haven't updated in so long and when I do it's so short I'm so sorry**  
**Yes I know I decided to start a kind of schedule but then exams and then I got kinda busy but I've been working on updates for the past few days...**

**and yes I did change my penname but you can still call me by my old one if you want!**


	4. AN

so uh hey i just wanted to tell u all that yes i am alive and yes i intend to update all my fics but lately ive just been feeling so sad and awful and i cant rlly bring myself to write anything at all but i am trying and im probably gonna rewrite a lot of things before i do updates srry for making the first update for my fics in months an authors note but hey im sure this authors note is better then one telling u a fics discontinued!  
so yea im working on it if u wanna bother me about updates or beg me for spoilers i do check this site every day and i go on my main tumblr (url is xedgyteenx) and post random stuff on my writing tumblr (kirinolover69)

again im rlly sorry for not updating in so long but im trying okay so ill hopefully see you all soon


End file.
